The 21ers
"If you are active enough that you manage to reach Level 21 in Grumpcord using the @MEE6 bot, we'll let you pick your own custom color! Whoa! When this happens, post in #help and ask a server mod to assign you a color. You can do this by mentioning @StaffGrumps. Please have your hex code ready, and make sure that the color you choose is easily legible in both the Dark and Light themes in Discord. You'll also get a custom role, but you won't get to choose the name yourself. A mod will pick your role name, and will probably pick something stupid to make fun of you so deal with it." - Chozo, in regards to the role 21 in faqs. List of 21 Members * ! Blue Queen of Pringlez (I'M BLUE DABA DEE DABA DIE) * +Arronde-''' (wtf arronde) * '''nickname (Boner Blood Red) * Allyse (Mad Dog) * amio (amigo) * Analog (Digital Signals Are Better) * Arin (The artist formerly known as ske...) * Asshat Monocle Man (Pink Commander) * Avril (rival) * Awksy (lil awkward) * Bidoof (Bibarel is Better) * Brian (Nalalala) * Chris '''(Chris) * '''Chozo (01000010 01101001 01100111 00100000 01100111 01100001 01111001) * MarsBars (brilliant bob) * Chuppy (Elephant Plush Extract) * Dave (boris) * Dirt (SoilGnome) * Egg Meekiavellian (Mach-i-a-vel-li-an) * Elderwood (Keebler Eld) * Elfy (Bit Connect) * Emily (HOLY SHIT THIS IS REALLY PINK) * Everyone is cute (dinky kink) * Ferd the gurp (lesbian) * fivestar (7 asses) * Finn (sharkfinn or smth) * Gaston (a very nice not tealish blue) * Gaydick (gaddicted to this shade) * Gemstils (Gems. Gems are truly outrageous.) * Glompy Borbnut (the nuttiest grump) * gone (Curious Corg) * GoofyGloofy (Clouds) * House Cat (Domesticated Feline) * Jaback1 (Jaw Breaker) * Jackson (America FUCK YEA) * Jan is big gay (December's Lovechild) * Jay-Jaysie (Finns friend) * Jesus (Real Fake Doors) * Johnny McGoodFeels (Challenger) * Joy (Intergalactic Royalty) * Kab (Pixelboi) * Kalometo (Calamari) * Kesus Riced (Fried Rice) * K0UL (K0UL Cat Saves the Kids) * Krispycircuits (Crunchy Electronics) * Kyskke (cumfaggot) * Lame (Lames new color) * Lbpsack ('''LIGHT BROWN....)' * '''Lex' (Lexanut) * Liz (dead liz walking) * Majira (strawberry furcake) * Matza (Masto Ballzo) * Mellia (high quality) * Ms.Ozzy Snozzy (Not just some plush) * Nate (Dig Dugg17) * Nicflic (Terraria Pro) * Nyctae (Owl Cunt) * PB loves lofi (Crunchy peanut butter is better) * Pink (HOLY SHIT THIS IS REALLY PINK) * Pizzamatress (beans on a bread role) * poodbooq (Y-axis symmetry) * Punished "Venom" TopSpin (animator dominator) * Robert (Robotic Operating Buddy) * Rockfish00 (Rock Hard COD) * Sam (Waluigi's Waifu) * Sephler (Bundt,) * ShaduPanda (Something something ben clocktower) * shamed orange (Its not even orange YOU LIAR) * Shplumbo ( Catgod) * Sky (Bleach daddy) * Slurmp (Slurpee) * Steph (Giant Friendly Man) * Tempi (Console pheasant) * TheSwedishDoc (Viva la Sweden) *'The Ukelele King' (BananaMan) *'Topaz' (pro wrestler) *'Tourniquet' (Friend) *'Uncoolpas' (Polish Pole Polisher) *'Unfunny' (Hilariously Green) *'Vinny' (Tord of the Rings) *'Wes' (red wine) *'Wiggy' (Twiggy wiggy) *'Ya me like a yeet' (molly) *'Yare yare dace' (truthful rat) *'Yinyangninja' (Coolgirl) *'z-zack; but glomped' (its zack)